


No One Else Would Do

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Rahab is feeling  little down but he gets a visit to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Would Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was super embarrassing to write!
> 
> —-
> 
> Pairing: Vampire Rahab/Zephon
> 
> Fandom: Legacy of Kain
> 
> Type: Yaoi
> 
> Prompt: Kissing
> 
> Date start: 10/14/14

Reading seemed to be a dying pass time. With each passing year, Rahab’s need to be in the water seemed to grow. Books set his mind at ease and took him away from the issues of the clans. Being only able to stay out of the water a few days at a time for reading was almost depressing.

A sigh escaped him as he set his book aside and slowly stretched tired muscles. His eyes slipped closed as he reached his arms out, rounding his back to ease the tense muscles. The sound of the ebb and flow of the water pool beside him drew his attention, calming him. His mind drifted off to thoughts of water and fish, distracting him from his book problems and the burning dryness in his gills.

With his mind far away in the water, his thoughts dampened his other senses. His sensitive ears failed to hear the soft clack of claws and scrape of sticky fingers against the stone inner walls of the Drowned Abbey. The figure crawled his way across the walls, passing safely through the channels of the Abbey without the danger of water touching his skin.

He grinned softly as he silently dropped down onto the polished marble floors. He clacked his fangs and crawled towards Rahab. He gave a soft snarl as he prowled up behind him and crouched there. A strong hand reached up, clasping around Rahab’s wrists as he leaned forward laid a playful lick to the gills on the aquatic vampire’s throat. He chuckled as his sudden touch caused Rahab to jerk into awareness, eyes snapping open with a gasp. Rahab snarled softly and twisted around, glaring at his new companion. His cheeks were icy as blood rushed to them in frustration and embarrassment.

“Zephon, h-how dare you!” He struggled half-heartedly against Zephon’s grip, obviously just for show, “Why are you here?” Zephon chirred softly as he crouched close, resting his chin on his companion’s shoulder. He nuzzled the gills gently before raising his chin to bite the pointed tip of Rahab’s ear.

“The Cathedral’s so boring.” Zephon purred teasingly, fingers crawling up to stroking the gills again, “All the fledglings just skitter around and have nothing interesting to say. Sure, I can have whoever I want but they’re just so drab.” Rahab huffed and looked off to the side as Zephon released him. Jealousy swelled in his chest, he hated hearing about all Zephon playmates. He bared his fangs and glared at the floor as Zephon continued.

“Do you have any idea how long it feels to wait three months to play with someone? I just can’t take that.” Rahab’s chest hurt as he tried to ignore Zephon, his claws digging into the mortar of the floor. A gasp escaped him as he was taken by surprise by sharp fangs brushing gently against his gills, followed by the lick of a rough tongue then finished up with a gentle kiss.

“…But, Ra, the wait is worth it.” The words were purred against his throat as Zephon climbed into his lap, smiling shyly. He could only blink down at the more petite male as strong yet delicate hands stroked his shoulders. Zephon hummed softly and leaned forward, nuzzling Rahab’s cheek affectionately. Rahab felt he should say something but nothing was coming to mind. Zephon took his mind off words by leaning forward, gently sucking Rahab’s lip. He morphed it into a tender kiss and slipped his tongue inside his partner’s mouth, gently cutting it on Rahab’s fang to share his blood during the kiss. The simple act was saved for mates that were loyal and trustworthy.

“You know, Ra.” The words were panted during a break in the crimson kiss, “It’s just no fun if it’s not with you, Love.”


End file.
